Simply Irresistible
by hummerhouse
Summary: Who doesn't love Donatello? Mild TCest and a whole lot of desire. Pairings: Sydney/Don, Jhanna/Don, Renet/Don, Raph/Don


Simply Irresistible

Central Park, in the dead of a moonless night, was a very dark place, especially off the beaten paths and therefore far from the lamps that lined the trails.

Few ever wandered into the undergrowth even in full daylight, so the small clearing where Donatello stood never saw visitors. He had placed a small flashlight at ground level so that the person he was waiting for could find him, even though she had assured him that she still retained her very acute night vision.

Don was trying not to pace, but he was both nervous and alarmed. Sydney, aka Quarry, had sent him an email asking if they could meet. He hadn't seen the woman since the night Don and his brothers had rescued Sydney and the others who had been trapped far underground due to a horrible mutation inflicted upon them by Shredder's scientists.

He'd given Sydney his email address in case the cure he'd invented didn't last, or in case there were unforeseen side effects. She'd sent him a few messages after that, but they were short and mainly to let him know she was getting her life back together and was still fine.

Therefore the message he'd received asking if they could meet had left him jittery. Don had immediately sent her a map that would lead her to a safe meeting place in the park and then fretted over her request that he meet her alone. He didn't have any more crystals from which to make another batch of the cure that had restored her humanity, and really hoped that she didn't need it.

The rustling of bushes being parted had Don quickly stepping away from the meager light, an unconscious act brought about by years of ninja training. A second later, Sydney broke into the clearing, spotted the flashlight and looked around. She was wearing skin tight black jeans with boots, a black top, and her short cropped hair formed a silky dome over her head.

"Donatello?" she called softly.

"Here Sydney," Don answered, moving out of hiding so she could see him.

For a moment Sydney stood perfectly still, her eyes running over his form as though reminding herself that he really was a mutated turtle. Then a bright smile lit her features and she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

Don grinned as well, returning the hug. He could feel Sydney's warm breath against the side of his neck and flattened his hands against her back, happy that she appeared perfectly normal.

"I've missed you," Sydney whispered, her voice quivering slightly.

Surprised, Don said, "I'm only an email away."

"I know," Sydney said, pushing herself back as she released him and moved out of his arms. "It's just that those first months of freedom were so hectic, what with trying to get my life back in order, coming up with some story for my family, my friends, _and_ the authorities. I've still got some of Quarry's abilities and that takes a bit of getting used to."

"I could have helped with that," Don said quietly.

Sydney shook her head, a small smile on her lips. "You already did so much for me, I felt like I had to be strong enough to sort certain things out for myself. I wanted to see you again once I was in a good place, so that you'd be proud of what I've accomplished."

"I was already proud of you," Don assured her. "It took an amazing amount of courage for you to help your friends the way that you did. You saved their lives."

"Donny," Sydney began, her dark eyes searching his, "I can't stop thinking about you. At first I thought it was because you rescued me, then I thought it was because you're so unique. It took a lot of soul searching for me to realize that I want to be a part of your life."

"You'll always be a part of my life," Don said in some confusion.

Taking a deep breath, Sydney asked, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Wh . . . what?" Don stammered.

"Is there someone . . . special?" Sydney asked.

"Sydney," Don finally managed to say. "There are no females of my kind."

She seemed to contemplate that answer for a moment and then asked, "Do you find human women attractive?"

Even Don's incredible mind had some limitations and he found himself struggling to understand her inquiry. "My only exposure to women has been the human female form, so yes I do. I suppose a learned response can override an instinctual one."

"Especially since the obvious instinctive option isn't available," Sydney said, as though clarifying the point.

"My brothers and I have learned to accept the things we have no control over," Don said carefully.

"Suppose you did?" Sydney asked. "Suppose a human woman expressed that kind of interest in you. Would you think about having a romantic relationship with her?"

Sydney's eyes were wide as she stared into Don's and he found himself swallowing the lump that was forming in his throat. When he was young he'd had fantasies about rescuing damsels in distress and having them fall for him, but he certainly never expected it to go beyond a daydream.

Before he had a chance to respond, the entire area was bathed in a warm blue light. Don grabbed Sydney's arm and pulled her aside, thinking that somehow a police patrol had spotted them. Then he saw that the light was coming from a large ball of energy which floated effortlessly to the ground, bursting open in an array of bright sparks as it touched down.

Don was holding Sydney's face against his shoulder to shield her eyes from the powerful glow and his other arm came up to block the light's intensity from burning his retina. As the glare began to fade, he lowered his arm and reached for his bo, swiftly preparing for an attack.

His arm stopped just as his hand touched the staff. Standing in front of him was Jhanna, her usually stoic countenance softened by the slight upward curve of her full lips.

"Jhanna?" Don asked, completely floored by her appearance. He was sure he'd never see her again after helping her to gain the position of leadership on her home world. "Is anything wrong? You don't have to battle Moriah again do you?"

"No Donatello," Jhanna said. "Moriah remains in stasis, where she will live out the remainder of her days for the crimes she committed against our people. I have been trying to locate and speak to you, but I had to wait for such a time when you were not with your brothers."

Sydney turned inside the protective curve of Don's arm to peer at the alien woman. Feeling Don's hand on her shoulder, she leaned into him slightly, drawing a frown from Jhanna which Sydney did not fail to notice.

"Who is this woman?" Sydney asked, her voice flat.

"Sydney, this is Jhanna," Don said. "My brothers and I happened to be on hand when she fought for the leadership of her planet against the corrupt woman who held that position. The other woman brought hired mercenaries with her, which was completely against the rules. We helped to level the playing field so that the fight would be fair."

"Donatello is one of the few males I have met who truly understands honor in battle," Jhanna said. "He is also one of the bravest and a great warrior in his own right."

Sliding his arm off of Sydney's shoulder, Don stepped forward to ask, "Your people haven't elected someone to face you in combat, have they? This isn't a good place for that sort of a fight."

"No Donatello, my people are pleased with my rule. I am not like Moriah; I treat everyone fairly and justly," Jhanna said, ignoring Sydney completely as she focused on the turtle.

"Did you need my assistance with some other problem?" Don asked, confused as to why she would need to catch him alone.

"I do," Jhanna admitted. "On my world, a ruler must acquire a consort within a prescribed period of time and produce offspring to carry on the family blood line. I can think of no one to fulfill that role better than you."

Don stared at her for a couple of minutes, too flabbergasted to speak. Only feeling Sydney shift behind him shook Don out of his shocked stupor.

"I'm . . . honored by your offer," Don said, trying not to stammer. "There's no way I could leave Earth and my brother's though. They need me."

"Besides, he's already spoken for," Sydney said, stepping up next to Don and slipping a hand around his arm.

"On my world we compete for our mates," Jhanna said haughtily. "You do not appear strong enough to be a suitable candidate for Donatello's affections."

"Looks can be deceiving," Sydney shot back. "I'm more than enough woman for him."

"If that is a challenge . . . ." Jhanna began.

Don quickly interrupted, "Ladies, please stop. I think there's been some miscommunication here. There is no woman in my life because . . . ."

Jhanna broke in before he could finish. "Then you are free to become my consort. You do not have to leave your world; you are not required to live with me."

"Just get you pregnant right?" Sydney sneered. "Why would Donatello want to agree to an arrangement like that? He'd never get to see his own child."

"We are two different species, Jhanna," Don said, hoping that logic would calm the situation. "I couldn't give you a child; we aren't compatible genetically."

Jhanna smiled at him. "The people of Slandron are compatible with all genetic species," she informed him. "That is our strength. The cells within our bodies adapt to whichever life form we have chosen for a mate. This infusion of new blood is why my people are superior physically and mentally. It is one of the reasons I have chosen you."

"He's politely trying to tell you to go away," Sydney said. "You're too late, he's spoken for."

Jhanna took a threatening step forward and Don quickly interposed his body between the two women. Just then a bright white light flashed through the clearing, disappearing in an instant as Renet hopped out of it.

Don's mouth fell open as he stared at the Timestress. Her appearance always heralded trouble and he felt as though he had enough of that at the moment.

"Don!" Renet shouted, dashing forward to throw her arms around him.

"R-Renet?" Don managed to stutter despite her stranglehold. "What are you doing here?"

Renet stepped back, smiling widely at him. "Looking for you of course," she said. Noticing the other two women for the first time, Renet added, "Oh darn, I totally meant to get here before they showed up. The Time Scepter must be acting up again."

"Donny, who is this?" Sydney asked in a querulous voice.

"I'm Don's girlfriend," Renet announced, answering for Donatello.

Dumbfounded, Don stared at the woman. "Wh . . . Wh . . . What?" he stammered.

A low growl from Jhanna did nothing to erase the self-satisfied smile on Renet's face. Unable to comprehend what was happening, all Don's mind could do for a moment was tell him '_this is not happening'_.

"Wherever you came from, you can go right back there," Sydney said, her tone sharp. "Don is an Earthling and so am I. I don't know where you two get off poaching this planet for men, but I'm not having it."

"You are not my girlfriend Renet," Don finally managed to spit out.

"If the scepter was working right I could be. I'm bored and I'm lonely," Renet said petulantly. "I want a boyfriend but Lord Simultaneous said I can't let anyone know what I do. But you already know all about me!"

"It wouldn't matter whether you'd mastered that scepter or not," Don said firmly. "I still wouldn't be your boyfriend. There is no way that is in my future."

"Well no," Renet said, pouting slightly. "I figured if I showed up at the right time I could change that."

"Lord Simultaneous is going to have a problem with your using the scepter that way," Don told her. "You need to leave before he finds out."

"And before I hurt you," Sydney added, the rasping snarl that rose from the back of her throat sounding distinctly like Quarry's.

Renet lifted the scepter threateningly. "How would you like to be an infant again?"

Jhanna pressed the button on her laser weapon and the blades extended in a flash of red light. "If it is to be a fight to the death for Donatello, then it shall be I who is victorious!"

"Stop, please," Don pleaded, his admonition going unnoticed. On the verge of panic, Don quickly pressed the emergency beacon on his shell cell.

When Renet turned to face the new threat, Sydney shoved her farther away from Don. "It figures you'd both need weapons," Sydney spat at them. "Neither of you is fit to be on the same planet as Don."

"I don't need a weapon to take you," Jhanna said, her weapon flickering off as she stepped towards Sydney.

"No, no, no!" Don shouted, jumping between them just as Renet spun back towards Sydney.

Her time scepter came down on Don's head with a resounding '_thwack'_.

"Ow!" Don yelped, snatching the scepter from her hand and then stumbling backwards, gripping his skull.

"You hit Donatello you bitch!" Sydney shouted, diving at Renet with her fists up.

"It was totally an accident!" Renet cried, jumping back and colliding with Jhanna, who fell down but swiftly rolled to her feet.

Sydney's first wild swing clipped Renet's shoulder and the taller woman reached out to grab a handful of Sydney's short hair. Jhanna leaped onto Renet's back and drove her to the ground and Sydney went down with them.

Donatello's brothers suddenly darted into the clearing, weapons drawn at the sounds of battle. All three froze when they saw the women pummeling, scratching, slapping, and biting each other as they loudly proclaimed ownership of Don's affections.

"What the shell?" Mikey asked, eyes wide.

Leo watched the writhing cat fight for a moment and then looked over at Don. "Are they fighting over you?"

"I saw him first," Renet proclaimed, swinging an elbow into Jhanna's face.

"He likes me best!" Sydney screamed, yanking on Renet's cape and choking her.

Jhanna swept Sydney's feet from under her. "Neither of you is fit to be his mate!"

With a low hum of appreciation, Raph grinned and said, "Donny, you _dog_!"

"How do I get them to stop?" Don asked, his voice changing pitch in his agitation.

"Simple," Raph said. "Just do this."

Placing his fingers in his mouth, Raph let out a shrill, high pitched whistle. The three women, startled out of their fight, looked over at him.

Grabbing hold of Don, Raph bent his brother backwards and planted his lips on top of Don's. Flailing for a second, Don finally reached up and flung his arms around his brother's neck as Raph deepened the kiss.

Stumbling away from each other, the women stared open mouthed as Raph reached down to pinch Don's tail, drawing a churr from the genius.

"Go home ladies," Mikey said. "You're the wrong gender."

Chuckling, Raph pulled Don upright, slung an arm across his shoulders and marched him out of the clearing. Leo and Mikey followed them, none of the brothers bothering to look back.


End file.
